(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit that is capable of supplying gate signals in a stable manner.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a gate signal is oscillated in voltage with a conventional gate driver, there is no way of reducing such an oscillation. The gate signal is oscillated in voltage due to parasitic inductance of a switch. The parasitic inductance is easily generated by a bonding wire interconnecting the switch and the driver, or a wire pattern formed on a printed circuit board. When the voltage waveform of the gate signal is oscillated due to the parasitic inductance, the switching operation of the switch becomes unstable, and much noise occurs during the switching operation. If the voltage oscillation of the gate signal is large in width, the switch is liable to turn off, or to be broken.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.